


Story of Kenta Yumiya

by dawnjohnson43



Series: Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [6]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Brotherhood, Child Abandonment, Gen, adopted family, themes of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43
Summary: Gray. Gray was the color of the ashes from his first home.He was sitting in the bey park when it first burned down. He could see the column of smoke from where he was over ten minutes away. He knew where it came form. Kenta knew not to question why it happened or who caused it. He was mature like that.Kenta thought that he wouldn’t remember his parents. Yet he did remember them. His mom had long green hair. And his dad had these beautiful brown eyes. Kenta looked like his parents. He knew that but he didn’t know them. Kenta was only four years old after all.The fire burned while he sat and watched. Ryuga had just finished his bey battle and had followed his eyes. He saw the fire. A fire truck passed by the park but it was too late.You gotta die sometime.“Can I go home now?” He had asked Ryuga.
Relationships: Kishatu Ryuga & Yumiya Kenta, Tendou Yu & Yumiya Kenta
Series: Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809001
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	Story of Kenta Yumiya

**Author's Note:**

> Ay yo, it’s the Kenta story. I wasn’t sure how to write this. I took a more familial route with it. This is a little bit of insight into their brotherhood.

  
Gray. Gray was the color of the ashes from his first home.

He was sitting in the bey park when it first burned down. He could see the column of smoke from where he was over ten minutes away. He knew where it came form. Kenta knew not to question why it happened or who caused it. He was mature like that.

Kenta thought that he wouldn’t remember his parents. Yet he did remember them. His mom had long green hair. And his dad had these beautiful brown eyes. Kenta looked like his parents. He knew that but he didn’t know them. Kenta was only four years old after all.

The fire burned while he sat and watched. Ryuga had just finished his bey battle and had followed his eyes. He saw the fire. A fire truck passed by the park but it was too late. 

You gotta die sometime.

“Can I go home now?” He had asked Ryuga.

———————

Kenta Yumiya never went back to that home. The only thing he had left from his home was the teddy bear he dragged around and the clothes on his back. He really had nothing left except for Ryuga. Ryuga was the only thing he had left.

“Are you sure you want my old clothes?” The ten year old asked as he placed a box of clothes on his bed. “I could get you some new ones.”

Kenta looked into the box. He pulled out a sweater before placing it on. The sweater was too big for him, it stopped at his knees and the sleeves covered his hands. But he felt safe.

“I like them. Thank you.”

Ryuga frowned. He thought it was adorable how small Kenta was. But he wasn’t sure that he would be enough for Kenta. What did a four year old need to survive?

“Stay here. I’ll get you some food. You don’t have to worry about my dad finding you, he doesn’t live here anymore.”

“Are you going to take care of me?” Kenta didn’t talk like a kid. Most four year olds could barely say a sentence. But he could. Ryuga wanted to know how smart he was.

“Yeah. I’ll take care of you.”

For ten months, Ryuga kept Kenta hidden from his father. He fed him, clothed him, comforted him from his nightmares, and even taught him how to beyblade. Kenta liked his older brother. Ryuga was very protective of him and always made him happy. Ben if Ryuga was a jerk, he still cared. Kenta liked that.

The day he was finally adopted was probably the best day of his life. At first, Kenta was terrified of meeting Mr. Kishatu, even with Ryuga protecting him. But the man didn’t hate him, he was very indifferent towards him. Mr. Kishatu signed the adoption papers within five minutes and then he was gone. Ryuga took him out for ice cream.

Kenta got to meet Gingka Hagane that day. He always thought that Ryuga and Gingka’s relationship was weird. They would argue with each other but then end up talking about something that no one understood. They could have an entire conversation with their eyes. Gingka took one look at Kenta before deciding to buy him his very own beyblade. (Ryuga did not like that). Kenta decided that he liked Gingka.

Gingka helped him with learning how to use his bey while Ryuga was at school. Then, Gingka would go to school and Ryuga would continue practice. For a while, it felt like Ryuga and Gingka were his parents when he had none. They even argued like a married couple. It was nice. Kenta liked living with Ryuga. And Ryuga liked living with him.

———————

Kenta’s first ever friend was named Yu Tendou. The kid was two years younger than him. Yu was eight when Kenta was ten. It was when everyone started training at the WBBA, they were one of the youngest agents before Tithi came along.

He already knew Hikaru—who had watched over him while Ryuga was at middle school—but meeting Yu was a whirlwind. By that, Kenta meant the Yu ran towards him yelling about a new ice cream shop not too far from the WBBA. A few minutes later, he was dragged down to the ice ream shop with a singing blonde child hanging off of him.

“My name is Yu Tendou and I am the best beybalder in the world!” Yu had exclaimed while swinging around his cup of ice cream. His cup was a mix of chocolate, mango, and mint ice cream which chocolate fudge, cookies, and gummy bears as a a topping. It looked disgusting. Kenta just had plain vanilla with cherries. 

“You’re Ryuga’s brother, right? I’ve always thought that he would be a pretty cool brother. But I also have a caretaker around the same age as Ryuga. His name is Tsubasa. He really isn’t my brother but I like him. He got me two years ago. How long have you know Ryuga? Whoa, wait, is that your beyblade? What’s its name? Did Ryuga give it to you? What’s your name, again?”

“Uhhhh,” to say that Kenta was blown away by the kid’s rambling was an understatement. He was starting to get dizzy just from hearing him talk. “Um, yes, Ryuga is my brother. I’ve know him six years now. This is my beyblade Flash Sagittario. Gingka gave it to me. And my name is Kenta Yumiya. Was that all of your questions?”

Yu looked up at him. His face was covered in multi-color ice cream with a few gummy bears. He stared for a few minutes before breaking out into a grin, “I think I’m gonna like you, Kenta!” 

“Me too.”

The two became inseparable after that day. Yu was always with Kenta, and Kenta was always with Yu. As a result of this, Ryuga and Tsuabasa became close friends who always complained about their younger family members. And then Tithi came along, and their duo became a trio. For the first time in his life, Kenta had a group of friends that he could rely on.   
  


———————

Ryuga was scary when he was angry. He shouldn’t be angry. But he was because Kenta was hurt. But Ryuga shouldn’t be angry, right? It was because of Dashan that Ryuga was angry. Dashan and Ryuga never got along anyways. But hurting Ryuga’s baby brother was the line. And Dashan crossed it.

The day had started out normally. Kenta had gone to practice and then lunch. He was waiting for Ryuga to come join him since it would be their first meal together in a while. They were to have lunch in the back garden and Kenta had sent it up to make it look like a picnic (which was Ryuga’s favorite). Unfortunately, Dashan came along before Ryuga did.

Kenta had gone to get some water when he came back to a destroyed set up and an angry Ryuga. The picnic blanket was ripped to shreds, the juices were all spilled, the fine china was destroyed, the fruits were smashed, and the sandwich ingredients were spilled all over the ground. Dashan stood in the middle of the mess, with a smug look on his face while Ryuga raged.

The first thing Kenta felt was heat. It was a white heat that seemed to emit from Ryuga only. The white haired teen’s hands began to glow as a red fire engulfed them. The fire seemed only to grow and grow as his rage and hate for Dashan grew. Consequently, Ryuga exploded from his rage. The fire turned into a dragon and rushed towards Dashan. While Dashan dodged it, the entire garden when up in flames.

For the first time in his life, Kenta was afraid of Ryuga. 

.

.

.

.

.

When Ryuga woke up in the hospital, Kenta was sitting next to him. Second degree burns covered his arms and chest. The power was too much for even Ryuga to handle. But Kenta was okay—and that’s all that mattered.

“Ryuga? Are you okay?” Kenta climbed into the hospital bed. “Do you need anything? Are you thirsty? Hungry? I can get you come food. Or are you in pain?” 

Ryuga looked him up and down. He didn’t look like he was burned anywhere which was good. He was close enough to the blast that it had worried Ryuga. He had tried to control the fire so it wouldn’t hurt Kenta, and it looked like he succeeded. All Ryuga cared about was protecting Kenta.

“How about you?” His voice was shot. His throat felt scratch and irritable. Ryuga sat up and checked over his younger brother for any burns. But Kenta pushed him away.

“What about me?”

“You don’t like fires. I had to make sure that you were okay.”

“I’m okay. As long as you don’t leave. You won’t leave, right?” Kenta looked up at him expectantly. If Ryuga left, then Kenta would not know what to do.

“I won’t leave you,” Ryuga ruffled his hair. “I promise.”

.

.

.

.

.

It was the one promise that Ryuga couldn’t keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was a sad ending. The ending will be more explored in the main story. I hope y’all like this edition.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!


End file.
